Um Whoops?
by XxS-BahbiexX
Summary: Whoops! We say that a lot when we make a mistake. Shadow knows that. Will Amy forgive him for his mistake? Story better then summary. Rated T for lang, suggestive themes, and drinking. Chapter 5 up!
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

Yeah, well, I'm kinda like deleting and making new stories like no tomorrow...so please don't hate me!

I own absoulutly nothing, if I did, I wouldn't be on here.

Ages:

Amy: 18

Shadow: ....let's just say 20

Sonic: 20

Knuckles: 21

Rouge: 22

Tails: 14

Cream: 12

______________________________________________________________________________

_**Um... Opps? Chapter 1**_

_**Shadow's POV.**_

I groaned..._again. _I can't believe they were throwing a party. I'll tell you this, though; I did NOT want to come here, I was taken against my will. I sigh as I look around the room again. It was Knuckles' birthday, and he seemed to hate the idea of this party more then I did at first, that was, until, a certain bat occupied his time. The couple was now dancing freely and laughing, that may be a side effect from all the drinks, though.

I moved my gaze and saw Tails' head in Cream's lap. They were talking and enjoying themselves. Of course, they may be the only sober ones here, not being able to drink. I'd already had my fair share of drinks, but some were worse off then others...

Sonic was having a great time, apparently. He was enjoying being single again, as he just broke up with Rose. He was dancing with random girls and had his disgusting grin on his face I scowled and looked away. He didn't know a good thing when he had it.

My eyes landed on Rose...again. She was drinking more then others. Currently, she was at the bar and a black fox seemed to spot her at her drunken state. He had a smirk on his face and walked toward her. I glared and followed. If I had anything to say about it, Rose was most definitely not going to sleep with some stranger.

I quickly side stepped the fox and sat next to the beautiful pink hedgehog. She was wearing a V-neck purple long sleeved shirt with black jeans tucked into a pair of Uggs. She slowly turned, seeming to aknowlage me for the first time.

"Hiya, Shadow! How's it been?" She slurred and leaned toward me. I could smell the alcohol on her breath.

"Fine, how are you?" I said while trying to help her keep her balance. She stumbled off her chair and looked at me.

"I feel like shit! I mean, I was just _dumped, _what do you expect?" She ranted. Oh yeah, she was not sober in the lease bit... Her mood brightened when a song came on. She grinned at me, "Shads, let's dance!"

"I don't think so, Rose," I told her.

"Oh, come _on! _It will be fun! Loosen up!" She dragged me to the floor and pressed her back against my chest.

She grinded against me, and I caught the expression of Faker, and it wasn't happy. I smirked and began to get into it...a little _too _into it, actually.

After the song, we both went back to the bar and ordered more drinks. "Oh, Shadow," she hiccupped, "wasn't that fun?"

I didn't like to admit it, but I enjoyed myself. Rose and I were close, of course, but not in _that _way. Sure, I might have thought of her attractive - who wouldn't? - but I never acted upon it. She was already chugging down her drink that just arrived. I followed in suite, after all, what could possibly go wrong?

She excused herself, stating clumsily something I didn't catch, and stumbled off.

"I saw you and Amy over there," said a smug voice from behind me. I turned and saw Rouge, dragging an intoxicated Knuckles, "it seemed you were enjoying yourself, hmm?"

"Wow, Rouge, not drunk yet? I'm impressed," I said changing the subject. She caught me.

"Don't change the subject, I know you had fun!" She told me with an 'I-told-you-so' look.

"So, what?" I asked, taking a sip of my drink. She shook her head at me.

"Well, here she comes, I'll leave you two alone," Rouge said with a wink and then left.

I looked at Rose, she looked ready to pass out. "I'll take you home," I told her.

"But I don't wanna!" She whined.

"Oh, yes, you do," I grabbed her by the waist and dragged her outside. Once outside, I held her bridle style and ran off to our big house we all lived in.

______________________________________________________________________________

How was it? I wanted to do something from Shadow's POV, but I don't know if it's good...is it? R&R for chappie 2 :]


	2. Chapter 2

Ola!

Chapter 2!

______________________________________________________________________________

_**Um...Whoops? Chapter 2**_

As I was running, I had a lot on my mind. One of it being the way Rose was just heart broken. I grinded my teeth together as I remembered.

_~~Flashback~~_

_I just got to the party, and I was very surprised to hear yelling. I wasn't that early, was I?_

_"You know what? You're such a jackass!" I heard someone yell. It sounded strangely like Rose._

_"Yeah, sure I am. That's why you always come back," someone said. I pushed through the crowd to see Sonic and Amy yelling at each other. Amy's eyes were squeezed shut to prevent tears, and a girl was off to the side of Sonic watching with wide eyes. Sonic looked at Amy. "C'mon, Amy, it was no big deal," he said while holding out his hand._

_She glared at it, "this is the third fucking time you cheated on me, Sonic." I heard gasps. Apparently I was the only one Rose has told about the first two times. Sonic froze. "I don't know why I kept coming back," she explained._

_It was Faker's turn to glare. "Well, I guess if you don't want to deal with me, this is over." He then turned toward the wide-eyed girl, took her hand and left._

_Rose didn't respond at first. She simply stood there for a moment and then turned toward the bar._

_~~End of Flashback~~_

I shook my head. I should've comforted her before she got wasted.

Anyway, we were already at the house. I stumbled to the door. I should have had less to drink, too. I groaned when I realized I forgot my key.

"Rose," I said and put her right side up, "do you have your key?" I asked. She seemed to think about that for a moment.

"Aha!" She said after she found it in her pocket. She fumbled to put it in the slot, and after a few good tries - and many bad ones - she got in. She took my hand and towed my inside with her. I closed the door on the way in.

She turned on me once inside. "Rose, what are you--" she then cut me off. All I really was aware of at that moment was her warm lips on mine, and I was slowly making my way toward my bedroom while hitching her legs on my waist.

______________________________________________________________________________

I groaned quietly when the first light hit my eyes, and I noticed a few things at once;

The first thing, I had a major headache. A hang over is probably a better description.

The second thing, I wasn't alone. With me, was a small pink hedgehog snuggled into my chest, with my arms around her waist. I blushed when I realized that she wasn't wearing anything.

And thirdly, she was waking up. Oh, shit! What do I do? I decided to feign sleep, after all, she had way more drink then I did. She probably was confused, too.

I slit my eyes when she opened hers, I wanted her to think I was sleeping, she immediately shot up. One hand was covering her mouth while her wide eyes were looking at me. She squeezed her eyes shut and reopened them.

She stumbled out of my bed and began looking for her clothes, but stopped when she saw her reflection.

Her lips were swollen and had a few hickeys on her neck. I guessed she was pretty sore.

I felt guilty, very guilty. I decided to "wake up."

I rolled over and groaned. Her eyes worriedly looked at me. "Rose?" I asked. She quickly put one of my blankets around her body.

"Yes?" She asked, her voice breaking.

"What are you doing here?" I asked playing dumb.

She sighed. "Shadow, what happened last night?" She asked me, tears brimming her eyes. And I saw it. Everything that happened, I remembered. Every kiss, every moan, every "I love you..."

And she didn't even remember.

"Well, Rose, I'm going to guess we slept together," I answered. She inhaled a sharp breath and exhaled it.

"Obviously. Do you remember any of it?" She asked attentively. Deciding not to lie, I nodded.

"Everything," I breathed. It was then she looked to the floor.

"I don't."

"I know."

"Shadow..." She started, "I think we should just forget about this, okay? I mean we were both drunk." She was at the door now, hand on the handle.

"You said you loved me," I whispered, "you said it over and over again."

She started to cry. I made the girl I loved cry. "I'm sorry," she sobbed and left.

I knew something, I was in love with her.

And I was going to prove it to her.

I had to fix my mistake.

______________________________________________________________________________

I might change the title.

R&R!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry! I haven't updated in a while...

Just a little busy, science fair was a killer.

I didn't win anything, though... :(

______________________________________________________________________________

It's been two months.

Two _fucking _months.

And I haven't talked to Amy since.

Sure, we said a simple hi-bye whenever we had to, but that was it. I felt so...so _empty_.

Needless to say, it wasn't a good feeling. I mean, I know I made a mistake, but weren't we supposed to act like it never happened? She always talked to me before that.

Currently, I was walking to my room. Seriously, days just kept getting longer and longer to me.

I seriously needed a hobby.

Anyway, as I was walking, I heard noises. People were talking.

"..._I just don't know about this, Rouge."_

_"Amy, you have all the symptoms. Think of it just to be safe."_

_"But-"_

_"Look, I'm not saying you were lying when you said nothing happened, but something is seriously wrong with you."_

_"Fine..."_

Amy? Rouge? Something was wrong with Rose? I was getting worried...maybe I should talk to her...

I decided to keep eavesdropping. I would get information that way. I looked around the corner just in time to see Rose enter the bathroom and Rouge to wait outside.

Rouge started tapping her foot impatiently. And five minutes later, Rose came out.

She was crying.

Rose showed Rouge something that looked like a thermometer and Rouge gasped and hugged her.

"What am I going to do, Rouge?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know, but I'll help you, no matter what you choose."

Rose gasped, "I wouldn't! It would just be so...so _wrong."_

"You know you have to tell him..."

"I will," Rose said and started for my room, "I will right now."

"Good luck." Rouge said and headed toward me. I pressed myself against the wall and she walked by without noticing.

I ran to my room to beat Rose there.

______________________________________________________________________________

I had just sat down when Rose knocked. "Shadow? Are you in there? I need to talk to you." Funny, she sounded so scared before...

"Come in," I said. I needed to know what happened. What did it have to do with me. I stood up when she came in. We kind of just stared at each other until she looked down.

"I'm so, so sorry, Shadow." She said. _She _was sorry? Sorry for what?

"Sorry for what?" I asked, suddenly nervous.

"Shadow...I-I'm..." She fell to her knees and sobbed. Instinctively, I knelt down and hugged her.

"Rose, whatever it is, it's okay. I...I love you..." there, I've finally said it, and it felt good.

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes, "you won't after I tell you!" She screamed.

"Yes, I will. Now, what is it."

"I'm pregnant, Shadow. I'm going to have your child, and your going to be a father."

I froze.

_Damn it! _I was soo not prepared for THAT!

______________________________________________________________________________

How was it? R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello :)

Before I start, I want to thank all my reviewers. :)

Thanks for the idea Haley!

______________________________________________________________________________

I looked cautiously down at the beautiful pink hedgehog kneeling on the floor next to me, obviously waiting for me to say something.

What was I supposed to say? That I was excited? Surprised? Happy? Depressed? ...Scared?

I most likely felt the last on the most, but I was not about to tell Rose that.

Instead, I said, "uhh... wow. Um..." Ah, yes, _very _smooth, Shadow. You get somebody pregnant and you can't even come up with a full sentence. Obviously, this is not my day...or months, I guess.

"I know you probably don't want the baby, Shadow," Amy said quietly, only looking at the ground. "I'm not going to force you into parenthood. I just thought you might want to know." She started to stand, and I forced her back down.

"What do you mean? This is partially my fault, Rose, and I am going to help. It is my...child," it was harder then it should've been to force out that word. I sighed, "does anyone else know?"

She nodded. "Rouge does." She grimaced, "we're going to have to tell them sometime."

I groaned. What have I done. A thought occurred to me. "Rose, are you... showing yet?"

"Yeah, at first, I thought I was getting fat," she laughed a little, it was forced, then became serious. "Shadow, what are we going to do?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, Rose." I stared at her stomach. She still looked skinny to me. She saw that I was looking.

"Do you want to see?" She asked. I thought for a moment. Did I? I was still trying to convince myself I was dreaming, this would make it too real.

But I nodded.

Rose pulled her shirt up, exposing her usually flat stomach. Sure enough, there was a small but defined bump between her hips.

I couldn't think.

So, I fainted.

______________________________________________________________________________

I was faintly aware of voices.

"So, Ames, what exactly happened?" Said a (very annoying) voice.

"Ummm, I told him something very shocking and he fainted." I recognized this as Amy. Good, she didn't tell him.

"What did you tell him?" oh, God. Tails, shut up! Don't tell them, Amy!

I knew it was useless. They couldn't hear me.

"None of you business," thanks, Rouge. At least she was on my side.

"No, Rouge, they need to find out sometime. And since everyone's here, I think I should say it." Rose took a deep breath, "guys, I'm pregnant."

It was silent for a moment then everyone started talking at once. The most asked question was, "who's the father?"

I decided to get up, no matter how sore I was. I groaned an everyone looked at me. "I am," I meant to say it strongly, but I was surprisingly very thirsty, so it came out weak.

"What?!"

I looked to the voice, and, sure enough, it was Sonic. I glared. He turned to Amy.

"Can I please talk to you for a minute... alone?" He said through his teeth. Rose nodded stiffly and followed him out the hallway. I just noticed I was in my room, and all eyes were on me.

"Shadow! What did you do?!"

Great, this was going to be a long day.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Amy's POV (but only for a short time, probably only now.)**

I was trying to take deep breaths as a followed Sonic to his room. I knew what he had to tell me, so I really didn't get the point.

He shut the door behind me and then stared - glared - at me. "Ames, what have you done?" He asked. It almost made me pity him. He sounded so hurt, so broken.

"I got pregnant." I said monotonously. I said it four times today, and I didn't even like saying it the first time to Rouge.

"But..why? And... with Shadow? Seriously, Amy, what happened? I can't believe you screwed around with that guy!" He yelled.

Oh, now I got it. This wasn't about me at all. This was about how I never slept with Sonic, even while dating. He was jealous, and I was immediately angry.

"I get it, you're just mad because it wasn't you! You hate it that Shadow had something you didn't." I said.

"No, no. Ames, you got it all wrong. I'm just trying to-"

"Don't even say you want to protect me, or you love me. Screw off!" And I was out the door.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Shadow's POV**

After a while, everyone left and I went for a walk. I saw something interesting.

Rose was crying again, and this time it wasn't my fault. It didn't make me feel any better, though.

"Rose? What's wrong?"

______________________________________________________________________________

How was it? Thanks again for the idea, Haley!

R&R

Tootles!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, everyone!

Please pray for Rebecca in my home room. Over winter vacation she was raped and is very nervous about being pregnant. Please pray for her!

______________________________________________________________________________

"I..It's nothing," Rose choked out between sobs.

I shook my head. "If it's nothing, why are you crying?" I asked and followed her, she was walking toward her room.

"Everyone is going to hate me now, aren't they? Believe it or not, we're all famous. Everyone is going to call me a slut or whore. 'Look! The night Amy Rose and Sonic the Hedgehog break up, she screws Shadow the Hedgehog!'" she said, making a poor impression of a news caster. "Sonic already hates me, and I wouldn't put it past everyone else to think differently of me, too. Hell, _you _should be the one the most mad at me! I tell you to forget that we slept together and now I'm putting all my burdens on you!" she opened the door to her room and lied face-down on the bed, still crying. I sat next to her and rubbed her back gently.

"Rose, I don't hate you, and I am not angry with you. What we did - even if you don't remember it - was special. And I don't mind putting up with your crap if it's half my fault it's there," she sat up and looked at me, tears still coming. "I care about you...and I do not care what anyone else has to say about what we did."

She looked at me in awe for a moment, and then hugged me tightly, her face buried in my chest. I awkwardly hugged her back, not the best with comforting others.

"Shadow, I am glad that you are here for me, and I wouldn't have picked anyone else to be the father of the baby I'm going to have," she sighed and said something to quietly for me to hear.

"What was that, Rose?" I asked.

She flushed and said, "nothing."

"Okay, I'm going to get back to my room. It's been along day and I'm sure you want your sleep." She nodded.

"Good night, Shadow."

"Good night, Rose." _I love you._

______________________________________________________________________________

I stretched when I woke up, only to here someone throwing up noisily in the bathroom. I got up and knocked on the door.

"Go away," a familiar voice said, and vomited again.

"Not a chance, Rose," I said while walking in. I held back her hair from her face as she heaved again. After about three minutes, she lifted her head.

"Sorry you had to see that," Rose told me and began to brush her teeth. I shrugged. It was probably the pregnancy that was making her sick.

"Are you okay?" I asked when she finished.

She nodded, "a little hungry."

"C'mon," I said, grabbing her hand, "I'll make you something."

______________________________________________________________________________

Eventually, I heated some pizza and sat down with her, "How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Okay, I guess. Probably morning sickness or something." I followed her eyes to the clock 3:29 A.M. No wonder why no one else is here.

"It's pretty late," I said lamely, just to break the silence. It worked, she giggled.

"Trying to make small talk, are we?" she grinned at him. "So what have you been up to the last two months that I've been rudely ignoring you?"

"Umm...nothing really. It was pretty boring. I seriously need a hobby," I said, trying to joke. She frowned.

"I was such a jerk! How could anyone just forget that... well, if they remembered it in the first place. and I'm still pissed that I can't." She said.

I suddenly got... images in my head. Images I didn't want. Like, what if we tried again...and she was sober? Would she want to remember?

"You okay, Shadow? Your face is all red," she said, stroking a finger down his cheek. Did she even have feelings for him? Come on, Shadow, man up. I told myself this and took a deep breath.

"Rose?" I asked, my breath shaken.

"Yes?" She said.

I didn't say anything. I just leaned in and kissed her lips. And she was kissing me back.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around my neck.

I could not remember a happier moment.

And then she ripped herself out of my arms with a 'excuse me!' and vomited in the bathroom.

I groaned. Way to ruin the perfect moment.

______________________________________________________________________________

Ha-ha. I liked the ending. Amy's vomiting ruined the moment :)

R&R!


End file.
